When It's Too Good
by SayLo
Summary: When it's too good to be true, things always come back or 'happen' to remind you of what you'd forgotten. Pain. A walk in the park for the boys, but gone bone broken and painful. Guilty!Sam, Hurt!Dean, Hospital!Dean, Unconscious!Dean, Good!Life, Bromance, Hunting!Pause. No Wincest. Not Canon. Early Season 1-3, but knowledge of all Seasons. Please review! :) Leave Hurt!Dean prompts!
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'll, been long. I've been away a lot, since about three and half months ago I joined the United States Marine Corps. It's been really busy three months. A lot of training with my recruiter, my Sergeants, other Enlisted Marines and Graduates. I'm an Enlisted Marine now, just waiting to be shipped out in September so in about two months and a few days. Working hard everyday, bone tired. I'm going in as Active Duty. My MOS is Distribution/Traffic Management Specialist, the supply person you could say. MCRDPI, September 20150921. I will be gone for three months and a week at boot then graduate & return for a few days. I'll see you guys way later after that.. probably a year or half a year when I have access to internet again and have time to relax and write. Till then, I'll just write or just train as usual. No promises. Wish me luck.

Here's something I thought of.

Hope you like it~

Review please, about the plot not the errors.

* * *

"I think we should go running. Together. I know you'll like it." Sam brought his foot up to one of the coffee table's chair and started tying his shoelaces. It was 5:15 PM and he had about another fifteen minutes before he should be leaving for his evening run. This was always his second run, since he ran before noon, too, way early in the morning after 6:00 AM but today his run was cut short as he had to go around the construction that had just started around the park he ran at.

"Since when did I like running?" Dean did not look even a little bit interested, because his eyes were glued to something else. Something Sam had rarely seen Dean do. Read a book. Dean wasn't into that, he did not like doing paperwork, reading work, or computer work. What Dean would say is, 'These are all your nerd boy things so I'll leave them for you.' while he'd just sit there and clean the guns or watch TV.

Usually these things don't bother him, but this construction was in a place where for a long time there was no running around it. Until, there was a way around but by then he'd already ran more than three miles. It was too far, so Sam decided to not go around it. He'd turn around right at the beginning of the construction and go back towards where he came from. Pass his and Dean's condo, keep going until he reached the bridge at the end of the street where all the malls, small stores, and some of the best food places where at. From there he'd run back the three miles and then up and down their Condo's street where one side lead up the hill and then you could hike and the other ended at an open big road that was always somewhat busy.

They lived in a really good place and Sam intended to take full advantage of everything they had now because all their lives they had none of it or just didn't have time for any of it.

"Even better, how are you so sure that I'll like it?" That's when the Dean finally looked up. Dean must have not really been paying attention to what Sam was saying "Because I'm your brother." said Sam, getting a grin outta Dean at that.

"C'mon, I kept your sneakers from a few years ago. I think they still fit you. Try them on?" He pointed to the closet where he last put Dean's old sneakers that Dean had only worn three times on a hunt that happen to be a weird one. The spirit was only taking morning joggers in full running attire. Missing shoes? or sports bra? It won't take you. Seriously, it took Sam forever to figure out the pattern on that one.

"I have to.. " Oh right, Dean was trying to sound busy but Sam wasn't taking it. The younger Winchester went over to the closet himself after tying his shoes. He shuffled around in there and pulled out a few boxes of dress shoes till he reached the very back and pulled out the fairly new looking half white, half green box. Those were Dean's sneakers. He took the whole box over to the other side of the living room where Dean was sitting on a beanbag with a book on his lap.

Dean loved this corner of the living room just like he loved a certain corner of his own room. This side of the living room was raised above the floor about a floor. The wall behind him was completely covered with bookshelves & their research books sat there and some of Dean's shotguns hung over the top. The other wall where the sun peaked through was not even a wall. It was all glass. From top to all the way bottom and down to the right side the hall. Dean could look out at the other Houses, their pools, kids and dogs playing around then in the far left the hills and to the right of it just waters. It was amazing.

Their condo was sort of three and half stories high and the half was that sort of lifted part of the hall that let all of the sun it and the view. A whole wall of gun glass. Kept out most the uv rays, but if Dean laid there some days long enough he could get a tan even. It was a good day, he usually just sat up there reading his dad's journal or updating it or watching the hills, napping.

"Try them on?" He poked at his big brother's bicep, but Dean just mumbled something hunching even more into the book he was reading. Looked like some documentary Bobby had once given Sam on his Birthday. "C'mon man, we'll run to the lake."

Once Sam had mentioned 'Lake', he finally got Dean's full attention. The next second the book was down and Dean was looking through the box. "I don't think they'll fit me.." Sam grabbed one of the sneaker and looked inside for the size. "Nope. They will fit you. It's same size as your boots you wear." Handing the sneaker back to Dean.

He wondered why Sam was so up for making him run suddenly? Sam knew he did not like running. That was some girly stuff.. like Sam himself with his girly hair and bangs. Anyways, he'll do it he thought to himself. Like he's doing it for Sam, but he's actually doing it for the lake. He just really loves the lake. "I'm not wearing that stupid sweat jacket you wear or the freaking trash bag you once wore." Sam looked hideous.

"It was for rain.. People do that and no, you don't have to wear the jacket. Now lets go." The book was down, Dean was up and squeezing around in his sneakers. They felt nice and soft. Dean quickly went over to his room and put on a lose shirt that he could run and sweat in. He was wearing shorts anyways, so he didn't have to change completely.

"I'm out, lock the door." Sam stepped out of their Condo, stretching right in front of their place's door as it opened to the medium sized front yard and the the empty street. As he stretched, he wondered to himself when was the last time Dean actually ran not counting when they had to run on a hunt. Probably when they were still getting trained by their father who was ex-military.

They still hunt once in a while, easy gigs as they'd gotten word that there was other hunters now out there that were just a well as them and they wanted Sam and Dean to sort of.. back off for a while and let them take tare of it. They wanted fair and Dean, as the older brother, had no problem letting it go for a while. Sam remembered how Dean smirked then agreed to it & the second he turned around with Sam he said. "Lets see how long it takes these ones to run back begging." because hunters like these would appear and want game too and the Winchesters would give them, but then weeks in the new guys would back out realizing how serious this business was. That is wasn't for everyone.

"Dean, hurry up. I only got an hour of a perfect window where there's not much crowd outside and the weather is just perfect." Same did not like running in a crowded place as it'd just go as "Rude..", "Rude!", "Sorry!", "Sorry.. " "excuse me.." and Sam was a big guy, so if he accidentally slammed into someone he could probably put them in a coma.

"Yeah, yeah.. You hippie. I'm here, lets go." Dean locked the door and slipped the one key into his shorts, zipping the pocket. It was a small self made pocket for their hunting needs. Hide an extra bullet, FBI badge, y'never know.

TBC...

Review, I've written the next chapter and will post in few hours.

Be nice :P We all try our best.

~SayLo


	2. The Pain

Chapter two

Review and be nice~ I'll post the next chapter in a couple of hours.

* * *

Dean took a breath in and it was like feeling the nice day speed through his system, reminding him of how good this day was. Aside from not wanting to run in general his other excuse was not wanting to leave the living room & the nice sun. It wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold. The sun was out and light winds were blowing, cool wind because they lived really close to the river. Maybe a mile off?

He started to run, but Sam quickly grabbed him and pulled him back. "Hey!"

"Did you stretch?" He asked

"Stretch?" Dean repeated as if it was a term of some foreign language.

"Yeah, you know, like stretch your muscles before you run and exercise." The younger Winchester followed the statement by doing some calf raises and stretching his glutes.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go already?" He looked annoyed, so Sam shook his head then shrugged it off, Sort of holding up his palms as he walked backwards away from Dean. As if saying, don't say I didn't tell you so.

With a shake of his head, he followed Sam. Sam knew their neighborhood better than he did. He'd admit it, he loved their Condo way too much and didn't fancy leaving it much. He loved that leveled living room & the comfiest couches in front of the TV.

Their TV was 52 inches & Sam had gotten him a PS3 that they'd connected to the TV. Sam got him a few first person shooter games too with Some zombie games, which Sam knew Dean really loved because of the zombies. Switch over from cable HDMI 1 to 2 and you have your Gaming console. Amazing! He'd never understand how, only Sam knew these things. He wasn't so hyped about technology either.

What felt like miles, were only a few minutes of just half a mile of jogging. Dean was already tired. One foot after the other, left, right, left, right. "You good?" He asked.

Sam turned to give Dean a look filled with questions. Why was Dean asking him that? Was he running weird, did something look off? Then he realized.

Right, you yourself feel like shit & know are no good so you ask the other how they're doing so you can either relate or try to bash them.

"Amazing, you on the other hand look like a dying fish."

Of course, Sam left no space for that and cane back with a quick response which happen to be the truth. Dean did look horrible. He was breathing wrong, for once and he was running all over the place like when you're so tired you can't control your limbs.

Left, right, left, right..

"Thanks.. Genius.." Thickly swallowing he brought his head back up and breathed out following with a sharp inhale. Then again. Man it sucked to be running.

"We got another mile to the lake, keep up." Sam took off for a few seconds after ordering Dean to keep up then slowed back down when he noticed his brother really couldn't. He was drained in just half a mile.

Guess it was time to stop, drink water and go again another half mile then repeat. He himself didn't ever have to stop before five miles were up, occasionally for water but usually he'd swallow a few gulps while running. Not recommended as it could go into the wrong pipe, but he was used to it. For Dean, it was a first time in a long time so they'd have to stop quite often.

"Lets stop at that pole." It was only another 500 feet maybe. Dean thought he could make it, but he was disappointed when his body just stopped to just a walk before even reaching the pole. Maybe another three steps and he'd be there.

"Here, drink. Slowly." He gave Dean his water bottle and stopped Dean from trying to sit on the curb. "No, it'll just make it harder to run again. Keep moving slowly." Sam jogged in place as Dean took a few deep breathes and swallowed some more water.

"Why are we running so fast? I don't want to run anymore.." Sam was actually going really really fast, but it was just so they could cool down later to just a normal slow run. "It was for warm up. Now we can slowly run." He shared the bottle of water with Dean today because he forgot to grab one for Dean when they were leaving. They started jogging then turned into a slow run.

Left, right, left, right..

Then they'd gone another half a mile. He could feel the lake if not see it. As if you were driving to the beach, the beach is far but the closer you get the colder it gets and the smell of the air changes. He doesn't know about Sam, but he could always tell when they were close to a large body of water. A young Sam really loved play time, so any city their dad took them to Dean would first go check out all the cool places and ask around if there was a water area around.

"Remember.. In clonesville.. that water park that.. connected to the lake.." He could only say a few words before needing to breath again. Sam looked so calm with his running, his breathing wasn't even all over the place like his own was. "Yeah, you took me there every other day during summer when we were in that town for two weeks with.. dad."

The older Winchester wondered why there was a pause before their father was mentioned. He didn't question it though. Sam wasn't very fond of him, Dean knew, but still? It's been too long to hold on to that.

"I miss him." Sam went on. "I wish he was here, living peacefully with us. No hunting, just living for a while." His head lowered a bit, breathing out then he looked back up and went around the side walk where an older lady was coming down on her walker. Dean frowned, "I miss him too." He replied, I guess now he knew why Sam paused before.

"But I don't see him.. settling down. He'll go nuts. You know dad.. He's garr'.. move around." It was really hard to run and talk he realized. Same seemed to be used to it, of course, running twice a day.

Left, right, left, right..

"How much more.. ?" He really couldn't run anymore. This sucked, the outside was nice but he rather walk or lightly jog. Not run. "Just another three quarters Dean. Stay close & keep moving. It'll get easier." Sam's girly hair flew all over the place and Dean glared at the back of his head. How is running suppose to get easier?

Dean whined internally, moving behind Sam. Trying to figure out if you're suppose to breath through your nose and out your mouth or in through your mouth and out your nose?

The running then turned into a fast jog then what felt like forever it went back to fast run, since this was the area where there were usually no people. It was the street behind the building that was sort of empty. One side of the street was the back of the building and the other a fence. Behind the fence was woods and past the woods you came out to the quiet secret end of the lake, but they weren't going there today. They were going to the more open end of the lake where there was nothing but lake, streets, cars, and some people towards the right that'd come down from their Apartments. It was a really big body of water and went on forever.

Left, right, left, right..

"I'm.. Tired.. Sam.." He was heaving by now. Legs moving weirdly under him. His legs hurt so much, he was sweating so grossly and wet under the arms and back down his shirt. "We're almost there, another quarter of a mile Dean. Don't stop."

Sam almost worried about Dean not being able to run even though they both had been equally trained by their father. But that was years ago, they were a lot younger and could perform a lot better. Also, Sam had picked up running from then but Dean only did it for their dad not otherwise. He didn't run everyday like Dean did, he only ran on a hunt when they had to and then Dean seem to have no problem running for his life which just proves Dean's being lazy right now.

Then they were there, running on the slightly wet ground next to the lake. Feet digging into the dirt just barely. Not ruining their shoes, but you could tell the dirt was wet. There was no more sidewalk, just dirt. At night the lake would rise, Dean never understood why? The clouds would come down and maybe do that cycle thing and make rain like he learned in 7th grade science class? Maybe.

It looked beautiful, water sloshing against itself. Small rocks disappearing and appearing over the water as it moved over it. The sun was still up, it felt nice and since it was summer the sun stayed up longer. Forgetting about how tired he was, he just took in the ice cold air, calming sloshing noises of the water moving to the opposite direction they were running. He could sleep to the sound of water, rain, wind and thunder. He'd never admit it to Sam, but sometimes he'd get the White Noises app on Sam's iPod and fall asleep to the sound of rain some nights.

They both ran against the wind. Sam ahead, him behind.

Left, right, left, CRACK!

'Thump'

* * *

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Review! and be nice~ Next chapter will be up shortly. I've already written it. Follow so you can get alerts when the new chapter is up.


	3. It's Okay Now

Chapter 3

Review and be nice, we all try out best~

* * *

"We can stop now. Hang out here for a while before we get going. I know you really like this place." He drank some water & stopped to make sure he left some for Dean. Once they run back after half an hour, he'll make Dean one of his best smoothies that Dean actually liked because it was sweet enough. Sam had to add honey and a lot more strawberries to Dean's cup but they are both good substitute for sugar.

"Here, have some water." He held back the bottle to Dean with his back to Dean. Sam was bent holding his knees as he stretched a bit then noticed Dean did not take the bottle. Then he bent a little more to see no other pairs of legs.. Bend some more to where his finger where now now touching the floor, he saw Dean on the floor, sprawled next to a small boulder Sam had passed about 300 feet back.

"Dean!"

Quickly getting up, he head back towards Dean. Feet digging into the wet dirt under his feet. "Dean?" Was Dean just tired and laying on the cold floor because it felt good? Was he passed out because his breathing was bad? So much was going through his head! What could've happened to Dean?

"Hey Dean.. " He leaned down to see Dean laid out on the dirt, head next to a small boulder and one of his feet moved inwards a bit. Swollen even and green.. That was bad. Just before his feet, about a foot back, a small ditch in the dirt and Dean's footprint right in there then no footprints, then some half holes dug into the dirt as if that's where Dean landed and then there was Dean.. Not moving.

"Oh my.. " There was a small amount of blood on the side of the boulder. Dean had hit his head and knocked himself out cold. "You won't even believe it yourself." He slowly reached feeling over his brother's back for other injuries then slowly turned Dean over. His right temple clearly showed the break of skin, trickle of blood going down it, and how green and red it had gotten. Probably already infected, someone could've been peeing on this rock for all he knew.

"That's just.. Man, Dean, I'm so sorry.. This day took a painful turn for you dude" He knew Dean couldn't hear, but he felt guilty. He was the one that got Dean out to run.. "Hang in there, Dean, I don't think I can fix your ankle.. It's broken." He checked Dean's pulse again. It was sort of jumpy, but they'd just ran so it was normal. Went back to checking the ankle one more time & yup, it sure was broken. It literally hung on Dean's leg like on a string. That just sucked. This would suck for Dean, a lot, and Sam was responsible for it.

"At least you're not awake to feel the pain.." He took out his iPhone & paused his music that he'd forgotten was still on. Pausing the music he pressed down home button & said "Siri call 911" to his cell. He left the phone on the floor, on speaker and went back to checking Dean for other breaks not even trying to wake him up. It was better if Dean was unconscious until the ankle was in a cast & he was pumped with painkillers.

"911 Operator, what's your emergency?"

"Hello, hi. My brother is unconscious, he broke his ankle & hit his head on a rock. His temple's bleeding too. I need an ambulance."

"Alright, what's his name?"

"Dean. His name's Dean Chester."

"You're his brother? What's your name, sir?"

"Yes, he's my older brother. I'm Sam short for Samuel, Samuel Chester."

"What's the address. Are you calling from an iPhone, I could track it?"

"Location's on. Please hurry before he wakes up to feel the pain, we're at Solemn Pair Lake just a mile from Solemn Holiday Inn."

"Okay, an ambulance is on your way. You're /on/ the lake?"

"Thank you, yes, we come here to run. Well, I do, I brought him along today and.. He ran into a ditch, broke his ankle & face planted the boulder that I carefully ran around.. This is my fault." He heart ached from seeing Dean knocked out like this. He never hurt his brother and when he did, this badly, he didn't know what to do with his hands other than just hold Dean really close to him and apologize once in a while.

"Sir, this is not the time but I'm sure no one's at fault here but that ditch. Things happen, the emts will take care of him." She was trying to be professional, but it was coming more out like a mother to er young kids. It was almost weird how nice these people were in this city.

Sam completely ignored her, "When's the ambulance coming.." He felt Dean's forehead, it was warm, his breathing was still fast. Probably a semi severe concussion..

This is going to suck. He'll be throwing up which makes him lose his appetite almost always. Dehydrated, hurting from the ankle, unable to walk or dress properly. He knew the whole groggy, I don't need your help, get off me kinda deal that was coming up but anything for his brother. He always took care of him, so know he could return the favor and not even favor. This was his brother. He loved his brother and would do anything for him.

"Should be there in just couple of minutes. Let them know you're to ride with them to fill medical information asap. Anything else I can help you with today, Sam, before I move onto the next call?"

"Uh.. No, nothing. Thank you! Thank you." He repeated himself to the phone. "You're welcome, Sam. It is my duty. Now try to take it easy yourself, too, okay?" She hung up & Sam locked his iPhone sliding it into his sweat pant's pocket. The operator sounded like Ellen, the accent, the care.. It was sad almost everyone they knew that loved them and accepted them and their crazy lives were dead. At least there's this lady that sounds like Ellen and at least she's alive and helping.

He ran his thumb over the trickle of blood down his brother's temple, smearing it away. His other moves sticky hair out of Dean's forehead. "Usually I'd be freaking out & trying to get you to wake, but it's in your best interest to stay unconscious Dean." Sam rubbed at the back of Dean's palms soothingly when he heard the ambulance then saw it pull up slowly around the lake, trying to look over at the few other people that were on the lake. Trying to see who's the one that called?

Sam couldn't get out from under Dean without jarring him & probably waking him up so he move both his hands up on air and waved at the ambulance that quickly saw and sped up over to Sam. Driving down over the curb and into the dirt on the lake. It was almost weird, but it wasn't breaking the law since the curb sort of no longer existed after that so they could do it.

"Sam?" The passenger got out and over to Sam, bending down he slipped his fingers between Dean's shoulder and head checking his pulse. "I'm going to check his pulse." He said as he did so. I guess it was a law to say what you're doing if the other family was present? Or maybe it just helped the both of them understand the situation.

"Yes, I'm Sam. This is Dean." Sam slowly got out his lap from under Dean and let him be on the dirt. The wet cold dirt was doing good acting as an ice pack for Dean's foot. "What happened again?" Asked the blond paramedic. His eyes were also Green like Dean's, hazel, a small nose, and very light clear skin. He was as built as Dean and almost as tall as him too. Very good looking. Sam hadn't seen many very good looking men in this world. Just his brother, his dad, and a few girls he found really blessed with looks.

The other paramedic finally arrived from behind the Ambulance, opening the back door and sliding out a bag. He brought it next to Sam and sat it down pulling stuff out that Sam already had in their Condo in the medical kit. "Hey, I'm Joel & that's Gavin." He pointed at the other that was now tying Dean's ankle in a big bag of ice covered in a cloth. He was strapping it tight when Dean let out a little groan. Oh no..

"Hey now, everything's okay. We got you. Stay down, alright? You're okay." Joel rubbed at Dean's chest, small soothing circles keeping Dean hopefully unconscious then grabbed Sam's hand and replaced it with his. "Keep him relaxed & hopefully backed into unconsciousness." Joel connected two IVs to Dean's arm. One to the inner elbow and one to the wrist. Then taped them in place. Joe would usually be trying to wake up the injured too, but he knew it was better not to.

Gavin felt around Dean's body for more breaks, but found none. He went to work on quick wrapping Dean's head just for the ambulance ride. "So what happened?" Asked Gavin, again, while Joel quickly one and twice flashed his light into Dean's eye noticing one very dilated then the other. "Concussed. Dilated, right. Unresponsive." Gavin then spoke, "Stitches, four. Breaks, one." He sorta murmured to themselves and to the radio on them.. To who? Probably the hospital.. How did the thing connect even though they were probably 9 miles from the nearest hospital.

Sam explained how Dean fell. Answered any questions they asked, mostly about allergies or any other injuries or conditions. Then a gurney was brought out and Dean was lifted onto it. IV bags resting on his chest, his head was strapped between foams since they had to for a head injury and foams pressed between his thighs and legs.

They didn't question when Sam slid into the ambulance. Gavin in the back, kept a breathing mask pressed to Dean's face keeping him hazy and out through the shaky fast ride. Sam wasn't too worried at the moment, since Dean wasn't awake yet but just internally stabbing himself for doing this to Dean. The guilt was making him want to tear up but he kept it all in.

Sam sighed, frustrated, running both his hands down his face then burying his face in his hands. Gavin, with the most innocent look ever saw Sam's frustration. "It isn't anyone's fault." He said, his hand rested on Dean's head. Fingers resting over his brother's spiky sweaty hair. "These things happen and most times you can prevent it, but sometimes you can't. You've got to learn from it." Sam looked at him then Gavin looked out towards the front of the Ambulance. His hand resting in his brother's. It was almost awkward, but them he remembered this whole city was awkward. People too nice to each other or maybe that's just how people were in general and Dean and himself had only adapted onto this life for three weeks now. Everyone was so nice and caring they kept reminding Sam of Jessica. This boy was even blond! This wasn't fair..

It was a reminder of Caleb when Sam clearly heard Gavin say more than a few words. He had a clear British accent that he totally didn't pick up at first. He talked like Caleb, but had a British accent. It was.. Unique.

Then they were at the Hospital. Sam was filling out papers, answering all of Dean's medical history questions. Entering their names, insurance information thank god they'd actually gotten some now since they'd settled down three weeks ago. Addresses, numbers. Then he was turning back the paperwork when he heard his brother's scream. It gave his spine like an electric zap & he took off running towards where Dean had been taken, only to be grabbed and pulled back by a pair of hands just before he entered the room.

"Let me go!" Sam stated sternly looking into the glass side of the door, his brother was fumbling around on the bed pulling and tugging at things. Confused, as they were doing things to his foot. He arched his back when they moved his foot a certain way and the people working on his head had to stop and hold him down.

"Just give them a few minutes. Dean's almost out again. Look." It was the Joel guy from the ambulance. "See, he's falling asleep and by the time he wakes it'll all be taken care of. No more pain." Sam looked in again through the glass. Dean's fumbling was getting slow and lazy. One of the nurses had a hand on Dean's shoulder, soothingly rubbing it in place while the the other injected something into the IV line. His brother's brows smoothed out and pain lines went away. Chest getting back to normal breathing rhythms. His head tilted a bit to the side and he wasn't moving anymore. Dosed up and heavily sedated. The breathing mask came back on his face and the nurses continued to work on him.

Sam realized the pair of hands on him slowly pulled back and let go while Sam stood there watching Dean from the outside. "He's okay. They'll take care of him for you." Joel was speaking, Sam couldn't bother to nod or agree or thank. He just wanted to see Dean be okay again. It had to really hurt, whatever they did, when Dean screamed Sam's name.

He stood there, who knows for how long. Probably ignored everyone that spoke to him. It was late night when Sam came back to his surroundings. No one was in sight up or down the hall. His legs hurt. His brother was alone in the room so he entered the room. Dean looked relaxed. He wasn't unconscious, but just asleep with probably some of the best stuff running through his veins. His right leg and foot in cast and lifted up on a rope hanging from the ceiling. His head clean wrapped around the forehead. There were two clear IVs and one blood IV. He knew Dean hadn't lost any blood, but doctors know better.

Most likely concussed, they'll be waking him up every few hours then. Anti nausea meds where probably in him already and antibiotics. Dean looked fine asleep. Relaxed, at peace, but once he woke it'd be trouble because Dean would immediately want out of there.

It was 3:00 A.M. Sam would love to talk to Dean and see how he's feeling, but why ask stupid questions. Dean's probably feeling not too hot & wants rest. So he'd wait till the morning and stay here with Dean overnight. He wasn't hungry, just tired himself from worry.

As Dean's even long breathes went on beside him, Sam rested his head to that lullaby. Sleeping leaned over Dean's bed after he'd made sure Dean was covered in the sheets and not cold for the night. The machine beeped, letting it be known the patient was alive and Sam slept on.

TBC.. or The End?

A/N: I do have a little something more for this fic, like an after Hospital kinda thing but I don't want to have this fic be one of those never ending ones..

So I don't really know, should I go on or stop?

A/N: I was hoping to bring back Gavin and Joel in and make it more interesting.

Let me know.


	4. Meeting Joel & Gavin

Chapter 4:

Review and be nice. We all try our best.

Hapoy Independance Day!

"Mmhn... " There was something squeezing him too much. He felt.. Tight, like someone had a hold of him or.. Parts of him and was not letting go? It was bothering. There was something else even more bothering.

His head. Oh man, it hurt. It hurt bad. "M'he'd.. " he couldn't talk right, he knew what he was saying but it wasn't coming out right. He couldn't move more than maybe half an inch. His back was itching, his leg was itching. There was something cold on half of his face but other than that he felt like he was on a really comfortable blanket. Just mushed in there, that felt good. That was the only comfort.

Oh no, was he..

Dean thought back to two years ago when he'd learned what a stroke was. He knew what a stroke was, a small stroke to be exact, but how and why it happened he had no knowledge of and still sorta didn't 'cause he forgot. His mechanic friend had one and Dean took him to the hospital. They said he had a stroke. His name was David.. Davin, Hayvan..? Something like that. He was a really good kid, large in frame but very childish, and sorta like Sam. Always curious, willing to learn. He was from another country and had a strong accent that had almost every lady coming through their shop dropping their panties. He always got a tip, big ones even and since he was so nice he'd share with Dean. Man, Dean wondered where that kid was now.. It was like his best friend, but Dean knew he's only working that job for a few weeks and would bounce with his dad. Couldn't get close to people. It sucked.

All that thinking had distracted him from the pain in his head and the tight feeling in his right leg then it was all back, rushing through him. He groaned, just barely arching his back when he tried to move and it jolted his leg. "Unmh.. " another groaned escaped him, followed by a whimper. He wouldn't admit to it, but he was really hurting. His eyes were having trouble opening & he couldn't remember what was the last thing that happened?

What time was it? Where was Sam? Was Sam hurt? He could be hurt! Where was he? Did a hunt go wrong..? What had happened.. "Ngh.. S'm.. " he tried to talk again, but the mask on his face was limiting his lip movement. More pain shot through his leg up his spine to the back of his head making him call out in pain. "Aghh..! S'm.. S'm, h'lp.. "

Breathing going erotic, he dug his fingers into the sheets under him then tried to open his eyes again. He finally did, but there was nothing but a blur. Just one big dark blob of nothing.. It made him want to throw up, but he felt too.. Heavy to even move. He was going to choke to death from his own puke. Hold it down he told himself. Seconds later there was someone moving in his vision. His eyes just a slit open, but he could see two things moving. Someone was talking too, but he couldn't hear anymore.

"Hey.. Hey, Dean. It's okay, relax." Sam was squeezing Dean's hand then running his hand through his hair. Dean was in a lot of pain, the corner of his eyes trailed tears going down & his pained moans were echoing his ears. Wiping at Dean's tears, he hushed him. Whispering things in his ear, "I'm here, it's okay." He'd fallen asleep, too deep asleep to hear Dean's pained cries. His brother must've been so confused and probably scared. I mean, Sam would, he'd be scared if he lost more than half the day and had no idea where he was and in shit ton pain.

"Thank you, I don't know how I didn't wake up.. I.. " He couldn't understand how he didn't wake up.. He wasn't even that tired, bur he just slept so deep in such a bad position it's weird.

"It's okay, it happens. He's okay now. Going back to sleep for a while." Gavin smiled lightly, his hand squeezed Dean's shoulder then he looked down at Dean for one last time. Dean's features calmed, his heart calmed again and his head leaned more towards his brother as he slept with the new sedatives running through his body. He checked Dean's vitals one last time before leaving, but Sam stopped him. "How are you here..?"

Gavin raised a brow then nodded, understanding what Sam meant because EMTs don't usually hang around hospitals. They drop patients off and get lost. "I mean, you're not a.. Nurse here.. Right?" Somehow Gavin, the EMT from yesterday, had come in and given Dean a heavy painkiller through his IV when he'd heard Dean's monitor go off from the outside. While Sam came to from his sleep, Gavin had already calmed Dean down enough and tucked him back under. The younger Winchester even felt.. Jealous a bit, like.. This is my brother, only I get to make him feel ok and take care of him. Who are you? But that was childish and if it wasn't for Gavin, Sam would've slept through Dean crying himself to sleep or even more injury.

"Just an hour ago Joel and I brought another Patient. Her paperwork took too long & we're on break now. Joel & I have our breakfast in this hospital usually then we get going home. I thought I'll come by and check on you guys too. " He looked down at his feet like a shy child would. Gavin looked about 19 years old but overgrown, but who knew he could be 21 or a really young looking 40 year old.

"Oh.. I see. Thanks for checking up on Dean. He'd appreciate it, I appreciate it." Same held out a hand over Dean's bed to Gavin and Gavin shook it. His hands we soft. Sam was used to his and Dean's and maybe their dad's rough, worked out hands. Always handling guns, other weapons, papers, clicking away at their laptops, pressing button of any shitty motel remote and styrofoam of their shitty food they found in any shitty restaurant. But hey, it kept them alive.

It reminded him of how Dean had mentioned their mother's hands used to be. Sam never knew her, but he had put together how she'd feel like and really soft hands we hers. That's why his hands were always softer than Dean's & their dad's. He's always even get that he took after their mother.

"No problem. Say hello from us when he wakes. He won't be waking up in another few hours. You could get some breakfast." Gavin offered then he was about to leave when Sam denied the offer and Joel walked in.

"Oh hey, Sam. How's everything?" He looked over at Dean with his extremely light brown eyes. Sam just noticed, he'd never seen eyes like those. They were too light. "I see he's still pretty dosed up.. He'll be alright, Sam. Just a few hard weeks ahead of you guys with that ankle but he'll be good as new."

Sympathetic smile as he lightly rested his hand on Dean's good leg. Of course, Dean was too gone sedated to feel it. His head stuffed into the pillow, breathing equal. "How are you holding up? You look like you can use some food. Come, Gavin & I are about to have breakfast upstairs. Dean won't be up in a while." Joel decided to invite Sam to have breakfast with them.

Sam, of course, denied again not wanting to leave Dean and have Dean wake alone again but he was promised a nurse sitting at Dean's bed for the next two full hours while Sam freshened up so Sam agreed to go have breakfast with the two EMTs. They seemed nice enough.

"Two Cheese danish and one apple Danish. Three apples and a banana. Three chai, lemon, and could you pack maybe four sandwiches for Sam over there?" Joel pointed at Sam sitting at a lobby table with Gavin.

"Another one of your 'accident happen' friends?" Gina, the pretty Korean girl asked with a nod as she rang up all his purchases. She worked here, at the small cafe. Great friends of Gavin & Joel.

"Gavin's actually. This time Gavin's getting a real heart for.. his brother. I'll tell you all about it over lunch. Never seen Gavin like this before." They both looked over to Gavin & Sam sitting, Sam stuck in his wallet looking for something then pulling out a picture to show to Gavin. Gavin taking it to look at it in awe, smiling to himself. It was weird. Gina even gave Joel a raised eyebrow and Joel shrugged. "I don't know.." He then said, paying the money and taking the receipt. "Come to the table when you're free? I'm sure Gavin will love to tell you about Game of Thrones."

"He started watching it?"

"Yeah, he's pretty into it."

"Finally!"

"Hooked by second episode."

"Damn, took me about half a season before I got into it."

Gina gave him his change then Joel went over to the table with Sam.

"You and Dean go running everyday?" Asked Gavin. He really wanted to know Sam for some reason. Sam & Dean's relationship was so.. It was like watching two twins that /really/ love each other and would die without each other. It was fascinating. Of course, there was another reason too why he wanted to know Sam but that could wait.

Joel came to sit, sliding each one their breakfast and Gina came to give each one their cup of tea and Gavin a ruffle, messing up his hair. To Sam it was obvious Gavin was seen as the baby of the whole hospital and other Paramedics that came by. "Dean doesn't like to run." Sam frowned deeply, reminded of the guilt.

"I hate running." Joel added taking a bite from his apple danish "But guess who makes me run every other day." He had a poker face on and Sam looked over at Gavin, who had a huge grin on. "Yup.. " Joel tilted his heads towards Gavin. Poking his arm, "this guy" he said. To Sam, it was like watching himself and Dean but as Paramedics. They were like brothers too, really close. He wondered if it was okay to ask?

"Are you two.. Brothers?" He finally asked, after sipping his tea. It was really good. He immediately looked over at the Café worker to ask later how she made it? "No, I'm a single child of the family." Joel grabbed his apple, bitting into it. Continuing to talk with his mouth full. Too much like Dean. Too much like his Stanford dorm's neighbor's friend that used to come by but that was years ago. Sam never got to say Hi to him. "Gavin here is a single child too. I took him in when we became Ambulance partners. We live together now, save money & it works for our schedule. We just moved into another place a week ago. It's a lot bigger & nicer. Can't believe Gavin found it for so cheap."

Gavin had gone through all of his food, he might've been the kid of this place but he was large muscular boy like himself and required a lot of food probably and that's why he was eating Joel's banana now.

Joel only looked weirdly at Gavin as he sneaked away the banana and ate it then looked back at Sam, remembering, "I told Gina to make you some sandwiches and for Dean when he wakes. Remind me to get it before we're leaving."

"Oh no, you didn't have to.. " Sam looked over at Joel's name tag making sure he was saying his name right "..Joel."

"It's okay, Sam. It's on us. I understand how it gets when you're watching out for someone else you forget about yourself." Joel looked over to Sam & messed up his hair, I guess that meant Joel took care of Gavin a lot? "So it's okay. We'll poke you & remind you to eat and stuff while we're here." Gavin chuckled to himself. Joel was acting all big brother again, but towards Sam. It was funny.

Sam could only redden lightly. His irresponsibility had even them worried about his health. He was thankful, really. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry. Just.. I can't see Dean like that. He's always the badass big brother & I'm the little big hurt one. It's just.. I'm not used to it & this is my fault anyways. I.. " He was getting upset again. Gavin hated it when people blamed themselves and that's almost always when they'd roll up on an accident.

So Gavin got up and came around the table, leaving down to give Sam a hug then got back up to look down at Sam. "It's not your fault." He turned to the Cafe, grabbed Sandwiches that Gina had made and brought them to Sam with a smile flashing his watch to Joel who made 'O' lips.

"Looks like we garr' get going. Say hello to Dean from us!" The both of them grabbed their trash, trashing them and took off jogging towards the ER exit of the Hospital. Sam left there sitting, looking somewhat lost but happy from the hug. He'd never met another man that.. Hugged. He did, but those were little kids but this was a grown man of the age 24. Joel was almost 29 in a few days. On Independence day to be exact as Gavin had said. But it just reminded him of himself. When Dean would be upset, he'd hug Dean and it almost always made Dean a little happier.

After a few minutes of just sitting there & thinking maybe it's not his fault? He finally got up and went to 'Gina' if he remembered correct. It was just before noon and it was starting to get crowded. Gina served a few others than told Sam what kind if tea packs she used. "If you time it right, the tea bag will let out all it's taste before you take it off the stove." She said, moving the material inside the teabag around her pal to show Sam what was in it.

After than Sam when back downstairs to Dean's room who had just started slightly moving and was about to wakeup.

TBC..

Review and be nice~ We all try our best. Happy Independance day!

~SayLo


	5. Rise and Shine, Kiddo

Chapter 5

Review and be nice. We all try our best~

* * *

It took him a while to come to, but he finally did. Sam quickly came close to Dean's bed when he heard a small noise come from Dean. It was one of those sleepy noises Dean made when he was being woken up and he didn't want to.

The small groan followed with Dean's eyes moving under the lid. He was having trouble opening his eyes again. It only made Sam get closer and try to help his brother resurface. Dean had never been a quick recover from unconsciousness, but he was one that took a lot of hits before giving into unconsciousness. Sam on the other hand was always one hit away from unconsciousness, but was one to wake up within seconds. Sam's mind and body somehow always knew if the place was different beneath him, he'd bounce awake. Like his mind knew the smell of 'home', their baby, so well that if he laid anywhere else he would bounce back awake because it wasn't their normal place.

"C'mon, Dean. Rise and shine." Fingers soothingly running through Dean's hair, he thought it'll help Dean recognize him. I guess it helped as Dean leaned completely into Sam's palm. Resting there for the next few seconds before his eyes opened just a little bit and he smiled when he clearly saw Sam. His little brother looked tired and drained, but he also ad a smile on his face. Man, he must have worried Sam so much he thought.

"Are you still hurting?" Asked the younger Winchester, worry clear in his eyes as he ran his fingers one more time through Dean's hair. Moving back the sweaty hair sticking to his forehead and the bandage going around his head over the temple. He had to made sure to not put pressure on it. Dean's head probably already hurt. "Let me get the doctor, Dean." He got up to leave but noticed Dean's face get upset and raise from the pillow as he watched Sam walk away. I guess he was still a bit too hazy to understand.

"Hey, it's okay." He turned back, both hands taking Dean's and gently pushing him back onto the bed. Reassuring him everything was okay. "I don't have to leave, I can just press the call button." he smiled at Dean who finally relaxed. His eyes going back to its half open state. Pressing the call button, Sam waited for someone to appear. He watched Dean hazily look around the room then at his blanket, squishing a fistful of it in his palm as if it was a plushy. His eyes probably couldn't see far enough to his feet to notice the cast.

"I see he's finally awake." Came a gentle whisper from the back. Sam quickly turned to see a Doctor peak into the room then quietly enter closing the door behind him. "Hello" he said, picking up Dean's chart from the foot of his bed and placing it over the one that was already in his hand. He went around the bed and scribbled a few things down on the chart, casually looking over to the few machines hooked to Dean and taking down numbers and digits. Pressing buttons, Doctor stuff.. y'know.

"My name's Dr. Young. You can call me John if you like." Dr. Young was a tall man. Well, he looked really young. Maybe late twenties, lean, fine body and the doctor's coat tightly fit. Sam almost wanted to say haha, so where's the real doctor. He had dirty brown hair like Dean's and an Australian accent. "Had he spoken yet?" John asked, leaning down to look into Dean's bright eyes. Dean was looking up at the Doctor like a curious child, eyes big and eyelids sleepily fluttering once in a while.

"No, I pressed the button to get you the second he opened his eyes." He watched the doctor reach into his coat pocket carefully and pull out a half size pen writing with it on the chart & as he did that Dean reached for the Doctor's stethoscope's since end and held it before his eyes, staring at it then pressing it against his cheek. Sam had to look down and stop himself from laughing. Dean was too high on morphine.

Dr. Young laughed, still looking at his chart then used that pen to flash light into Dean's eye but before he could do that Dean dropped the stethoscope and grabbed the doctor's chin. Running his fingers over it then scrunched his face up and tried to move away from the light flashing in his eyes. "I'm sorry Doctor, he's out of it." Sam felt the need to apologize and explain as he took Dean's hands and rested them down then again and eventually gave Dean his hands to 'play' with. Dean was easily distracted in his hay state. It was adorable.

"Oh no Sam, no need to explain to me since I am the one that is keeping his on the heavy stuff." He wrote down a few more things then shook his head then he was nodding and mumbling something to the clipboard. "Okay" He said and pulled in a chair sitting opposite to Sam on the other side of the bed. He let Dean hold onto the Stethoscope when he reached for it again.

"His eye was really dilated, but it's almost back to normal now. He still has a concussion and it should go away in a couple of days with lots of bed time." He pulled back Dean's right eyelid and showed Sam then the left. The right eye looked bigger and a bit creepier. "His temple's got four stitches. Come back in a few days and we'll take them off." They both sat there for a second watching Dean be confused by Sam's long fingers before Sam spoke up. "This is so weird.. He's so calm and okay, I mean.. I guess the painkillers really just works that way."

"Yes, you rather have him like this than trying not to cry because I can promise you he'll hurt a lot from that ankle. Which reminds me. Have you signed the second surgery forms?" Sam looked shocked. Second? There was a surgery done on Dean that he did not know about?! "The first one I spoke to you bout before the surgery went absolutely successful. We were able to clear out the bad tissue and the unneeded shred of bones and the sooner the second one is done the better."

Sam was just staring at Dean's foot now. No wonder Dean was so out of it, he wasn't on some casual painkillers. He was literally on like Morphine or some before operation sedatives. It all looked too much for someone that'd just broken one bone. "What did he break exactly?" He asked without looking away from the elevated foot. "Oh no, he didn't /break/ any bone. He completely powdered it in place." It was like Sam's jaw fell. "I.. We talked about this Sam, you.. don't remember?" NO, Sam screamed in his head. He probably agreed to things without even knowing but all that mattered was Dean was okay.

"Yes, no, I mean I do.. Just wanted to hear it again." Frowning, he looked back over at Dean. This wasn't weird anymore. It was normal, the way Dean was acting when he first woke up and now with how.. out of it he is. He isn't even speaking. He definitely isn't going to be walking for a very long time and maybe never run again. This made some get glassy eyed. This is all his fault, he thought. "I'll sign the papers, what is it for again?"

"So we can insert a few inches long metal piece into Dean's ankle with some screws so Dean can get all better. Back on his feet in just three to four months." John smiled to himself as if usually it took people with injuries like these years. "Of course, running again will be another half a year before he can do it without a problem but just proper care and therapy he'll be good as new." Dr. Young was writing his initials on the bottom of the clip next to his name.

"When can he leave?"

"Not before his second surgery for sure."

"When will that be?"

"A window's open for him tomorrow morning if you'll like, which means they'll have to prep him up right now and then one last time tonight."

"Do it. Tomorrow morning."

"Okay. I'll have nurse Jules bring in the paperwork to my office and I'll see you there."

Sam nodded and Dr. John left the room leaving his stethoscope with Dean. Assuming Sam would bring it back with him to the doctor's office to return it.

It was really hard to take in that a little trip and fall could cause his brother so much pain and so much future damage. Dean hated feeling useless and unable to do things. The next few months will be depressing even for Dean.. Really hard for Sam trying to make sure Dean's okay at all times. This all really sucked. But good heart, he thought. Lets think positive and it'll be okay. He'll take care of all of it.

"I got to go sign the papers, okay Dean? I'll be back then I'll see you after the prep and then tomorrow after the surgery." He got up and ruffled Dean's hair, looking down at his brother's wide green eyes fumbling around with the stethoscope probably clueless of what Sam was saying then he held up the Stethoscope.

"Thanks, Dean." He took it then pressed a small kiss to his big brother's head. Tucking the sheets around him and leaving for the door.

"Ni't Sammeh" Dean had closed his eyes and buried his head into he pillow.

He stopped and smiled, that was the first time he'd heard Dean since after the accident yesterday afternoon.

"Goodnight, Dean."

* * *

TBC, for sure.

Review and be nice. We all do our best~

A/N: Hope y'll liked it!


	6. Waking Up Prep Day

Chapter 6

Review and be nice. We all try our best~

—

The next time Dean woke up, Sam wasn't there. From the light coming from the window it must've been about 5 or 6 P.M. There was a small young nurse checking the IV in his arm and there was another laying some paper thing under his casted leg. Actually, it wasn't casted but heavily wrapped where it looked like a cast. The smaller of the nurses, she had a different kind of nurse uniform on and a sticker for a name tag. It read 'Jenny'. Maybe she was an intern or nurse's assistant. Like a student learning with some hands on work? It was nice that they let people do that.

It was more scary when they let people do that and then hand them a needle, 'cause then they just practice darts with it on your veins. "J'nny.." He tried to speak, but his throat was really dry. It hurt even, his throat hurt like he'd catches a cold or something. Jenny freaked out a bit and looked around then back at him. "Hi." She said, as she began working on his forehead changing the bandage and raising Dean's bed first so he was sitting up.

His head spin like crazy. Not knowing how long He'd been sitting up while the bandages had been changed now he was slightly laying back, bed still propped up. His ankle felt.. Numb, really big and swollen. He dared not to move it even a tiny bit. It looked bad, all purple and veiny even a little black as it there was dried blood inside it. You could see it from the corner of the light bandages on it.

With even the little bit of moving he got so tired, his heart was beating like he ran a mile. Felt groggy, extremely lazy and really tired. His head was still doing that roller coaster thing so he closed his eyes. Few seconds later there was a cool hand on his arm just above the wrist and he knew it was Sam. It got him smiling, just a little bit. "Hey S'mmy.." He said with his eyes closed.

"Hey Dean~" Sam grabbed the glass on water resting beside Dean's bed and ripped off the straw slipping it into the water and holding it up to Dean's lips. His brother's lips wrapped around the straw and he stuck up some water swallowing it then some more letting go the straw. "Mmh.. " Water felt so good against the back of his throat, he groaned in pleasure from it.

"How are you feeling?" The water was back on the nightstand with a click and his hand back on Dean's arm, soothingly rubbing the area. "My head's spinning, but 'm okay Sammy." He smiled again a little bit opening his eyes again. Sam could see how tired Dean was, his eyes were only half open the green orbs looking really light next to the light.

"Does this help?" Sam scooted closer in his chair after going over to turn off the light. His fingers gently rubbed through Dean's skull, moving around his hair careful about not reaching the stitched area of the temple. "Yeah, that's good. The lights hurt." He leaned more into his brother's skinny but soft large finger running through his hair.

"Do you remember what happened?" Sam casually asked, continuing the circling motion he made with his fingers on the other's head.

"I think I fell in a hole.." Dean seemed to be pouting a little bit now, to Sam, but Sam was lost thinking about an unconscious Dean laying on his lap head smeared in blood. "Sammy?" No response. Dean wondered what happened that had his brother so lost? He didn't have much of a clear memory from it. All he remembered was jogging and then the feeling of falling down against your will.

"Sammy.. you're worrying me." Dean reached over with his right hand and patted Sam's cheek. "It's not your fault I fell.. That's my bad." Now he was blaming himself and Sam was back to earth from his thoughts, watching Dean look like he's about to disappear into himself with shame.

"Hey now, it happens." He tried to cheer Dean up by spiking out his hair like cat ears, but his brother wasn't having it. "I can't walk anymore.. Can I?" Dean asked as he stared at his ankle, the ice packs resting around it had sorta melted but it felt good.

"Don't say that. You can walk, but after a while not right now." He also looked over to Dean's ankle. It looked too gross to be honest, but that's just the after surgery look. "You're having another surgery tomorrow morning and then after that you can walk in a few weeks." He explained. Dean nodded, he was upset. Sam could tell Dean was somewhat irritated from the fact that one fall can cause him this much.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not yet."

"Does the temple hurt?"

"Just a little bit, but the massage's calming the pain."

Sam continued to massage Dean's head and he noticed it was making Dean fall asleep.

"You didn't fall in a hole." He finally said, Dean had been waiting for an explanation.

"What happened then?" Excitement came back into his eyes, they liked stories even if it was their own

"I'm not sure you want to know.."

Sam had a poker face on

"C'mon Sam, tell me." He gave some puppy dog eyes

"Those don't work on me Dean.. They only work on you from /me/." Chuckling to himself, Sam shook his head

"Please Sammy.. I want to know.." He sighed, turning away from Sam. It must've been something embarrassing if Sam refused to tell him.

"Hey now, don't be upset. I'll tell you." He reached over and massage the temples of his brother but he moved away again.

Sighing, he pursed his lips. "You walled into a small hole.. Ditch on the floor, broke your ankle, jumped, landed on your feet again & since your ankle was broken it gave out and you fell straight forward smacking your head on the small boulder that was just resting on the lakeshore and.. You knocked yourself out cold.." The poker face back on, it was even a little funny that Dean knocked himself out.

Dean turned to his brother who was trying to hold back a laugh. Glaring daggers at Sam, he smacked Sam's hand away. "You think person with a broken ankle has control over where they land!" His arms folded and he mumbled to himself, 'I didn't knock myself out..'

"Yea, the rock totally came at your face and knocked you out" Sam continued, ending up laughing and dodging Dean's hands trying to pull at his hair or hit him. "I didn't knock myself out!" He repeated then again as he finally gave up and laid back. "I knocked myself out.. Awh.." He covered his face in both hands, just in disbelief.

Sam on the other hand was trying to breath again from laughter, "Dude, 's okay. Remember when I knocked myself out?" He could see his brother's lips curl behind his hands covering his face. "You ran into a tree & knocked yourself out. Dad couldn't stop laughing." Spoke into his hands then ran them over his head. The memory was so clear to him of Sam laying there groaning on the floor. He himself freaking out while their father was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Such a prick.. Dad.. But he knew I was ok. You were just freaking out." Sam remembered the day too, way too well. They were kids. Maybe 10 and 14? Playing in the front yard of the place their dad had rented out for the summer. That was one of the best summers. Their dad only went on two hunts the whole summer and spend most the time with them, going to parks, water parks, museums, malls, all the fun places.

"I loved that summer, so much. It was the best." His elbow rested on his brother's bed and his chin in hid palm as he thought back to all the good times with their dad. "Remember that's where you met that friend of yours that you years later worked with as a mechanic?"

"Yeah! I thought of him this morning. I swear, I thought I even heard him this but then I fell asleep I think.. I forgot his name. He was a great kid, sort of a loner. I wanted so many times to ask him to come along but Dad said no.. He knew about our Supernatural lives and fancied it. Always wanting to learn more, but he was young.. As much as I wanted to I couldn't bring him into this life."

"Yeah, you woke up in a lot of pain this morning and one of the Emt.. Nurses had to put you back to sleep. You told him about hunting?" Sam leaned back somewhat shocked. Their dad had always stressed that they never share their hunting life with anyone.

"Yeah.. I know we were not suppose to, but I just.. I didn't see him as trouble. He was a great kid & I didn't tell him until the last week I was working with him in the shop then dad and I took off when we had enough money.. You were at Stanford." Dean poked and fumbled with the sheets over him leaning back completely. "I really.. Sam, I'd reached that point in my life where I had to let it out or I was going to explode and do something stupid. I had to tell someone.. and not be called metal & a psychopath for it. I'm glad I told him. I'm glad I told someone." Sam nodded, he understood. He wanted Jessica to be the first one he tells & now he wished he did so she could've protected herself better.

"I'm glad you told him too. I remember you calling Stanford and telling me about how happy the month was going for you. Probably one of the best months of your life." Dean was so cheerful & that was only three of so years ago. They were happy now too, recently they'd been really happy with their summer break from hunting. Everything was excellent.

"I'm happy now too, I'm glad we took the summer off. Give those other guys some real game when it comes to hunting while we relax. Well, I'll relax even more now. Hope you're up for the butler position for a few weeks?" Dean grinned, pointing at the water glass.

"Oh bite me.." He took the glass and held the straw to Dean's lips and he drank from it. "Slow." He added, reminding that he's the one to call shots. Grinning to himself when Dean glared at him playfully. "You should rest, Dean. You have a surgery tomorrow morning."

Placing the glads back down he took the remote to press Dean's bed back just a bit more. "Okay, 'm not sleepy but ok." Once Sam's fingers were back in his hair he mentally took it back. He was suddenly supper sleepy, within seconds peacefully breathing and asleep to the soothing fingers working his skull.

"I'll be here."

TBC..

Review and be nice. We all try our best~

A/N: Might speed up things after that. Pick up back at home or after surgery or discharge day..

A/N: Or just end it in the next chapter because it's dragging out I see.


	7. After Pain is Home

Chapter 7:

Review and be nice. We all try our best~

Leave me your Hurt!Comfort Hurt!Dean prompt and I'll write it for you~

The surgery next morning went good. Or he thought it did until he heard that same afternoon from some nurses whispering by.

"Did you hear about Patient 3112?"

"Yeah, is it true?"

"Mmhmm, he was having a lot of trouble, but it got under control."

"What do you mean? I heard he seized for about three seconds."

"Who told you that? I heard a nerve in his ankle ripped and there was blood everywhere in the middle of the procedure."

"It must have given Dr. Young a real scare.. Nothing ever goes wrong with his procedures."

"Yeah, he was really worried after even thought everything was okay. He knew why it happened and he took care of it."

"I don't think they've told his brother yet."

"No, Dr. Young said it's not of import now that it's okay. No damage was done and Dean will make full recovery on that ankle."

"That's always good to hear. He's a great Doctor. I've always believed he has some really blessed hands."

"You and your godly believes, Linda, but do you know who I think is real godly?"

"Who?"

"That patient himself, have you looked at him? He's beautiful!"

"Really..? I want to see this man."

"Come, I'll show you. He's in recovery room right now but we can see him from the outside."

The two nurses giggled and whispered to themselves as they walked into the elevator and went upstairs. Sam quickly followed taking the stairs. He didn't want then to be bothering Dean, he'd just come out of Surgery this morning.

"Come, this way. The last room is his."

They quietly went into the ICU ward and stood just outside Dean's. Looking through the glass door.

"Look at him, didn't I tell you!" She whispered

"My god, he looks angelic." The lamp beside Dean's head lighting shaded the room. Making Dean's skin glow, this long eyelashes rested on his cheeks. Bed hair all over the place. Light freckles showing as he had gone through two surgeries and was weak. His skin showed it first.

"He sure is, you should see his brother. I just want to pull at his cheeks."

"Oh bless, they're really blessed with good looks."

"It hurts my heart to see young men like this. I'm so used to seeing senior patients or kids always this hurt and up here in ICU."

"He's only suppose to be in here till tonight, I hear."

"Yeah. They say he's completely fine. He's just here to intensive monitoring for the leg and so far it's good. He's be moved back to his own room by tonight."

"That's good. He's young, so he'll heal a lot faster than most people we have here."

"Can you believe he's only 26? His brother's taller than him & bodily bigger, but is 22."

"Wow, what happened there? Sprouted way too big. I thought he was tall but his brother's taller?"

"Yum, he's like six three or something. I heard him tell John when I was changing his bandages."

"Wow, god bless these boys. I hope he gets better quick."

"He will, no worries. Lets hurry and take our break before Jenna returns from hers."

"Alright, lets go. We're being creepy now."

The two ladies turned and went back towards the ICU exit and Sam decided to face them coming inside. The two nurses quickly moved passed Sam and whispered t each other excitedly. "That's him! That's him. The younger brother!"

"The taller one.. Oh my, he's really tall." She glanced back at Sam once more. "And that body.. Mhm."

"Or we're just really short.. Yeah, but hey, didn't you say to not be creepy anymore? Lets not be creepy."

They got into the elevator then the doors closed. Sam went over to Dean's room slipping past the glass sliding doors. All the ICU rooms were small. Half the size of the regular ones patients stayed at usually. But these rooms were packed with machines hooked to patients. Dean himself had four on him, but Sam only recognized two. One read his heartbeat and the other was a breathing mask. The other two he had no idea of.

"Hey Dean, I know you're not awake but even asleep you got two nurses crushing on you.. and maybe me." His palm rested on his brother's chest for a few seconds. Don't worry, I'll get their numbers for you." He chuckled to himself then stayed there watching Dean evenly breath. He was told he could only visit his brother about once an hour for about ten minutes. ICU had its own rules and they were to be complied. The patient required undisturbed rest and had to be left alone. Sam complied, he only came every other our for about ten minutes each.

It was going to be okay for the next three days before they discharged Dean. They didn't want to let him go on the severe concussion and specially now after a somewhat troubled surgery on his ankle as they entered the metal plates and screws into Dean's ankle. Sam had already bee talked to about therapy, future visits, and all the purchases they had to make for Dean. Thanks to their insurance everything was taken care of.

 _Three Day Later_

"Can you.. Dean, just let me take care of it okay?" Why was Dean always like this. He fussed and he got irritated and he denied everything and he tried to be a badass and do everything by himself only messing it up even more.

"No! I can do it. Just.. Go away for a second. I got it." Dean pulled up the sheets over him and looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing pants. Apparently it stopped blood flow to his leg or made blood warm where it flowed too much to his leg? He didn't know, something like that.

"You can't do it. Do you not remember? You have to be resting. Not moving, let me do it. It wouldn't be the first time I've seen or touched your junk!" Sam sort of yelled back, he was getting frustrated. Dean was just being a dick now.

"Nope. Last time I wasn't awake to see you help me out there, but I am there so let me do it."

"You can't even sit up without almost crying.."

"Yes, I can!" He immediately sat up and with a small whimper went back down on his back, fisting the sheets under him in pain when a sharp stab was felt in his tailbone then his ankle. Doctors had warned him about the nerved in his ankle being damaged and some attached to his spine. It will hurt until it was all healed and new nerves were formed. He went pale and his breathing slowed down, oh god it hurt.. Immediately sodding noises of pain left Dean's lips then he was sagging down into the sheets giving into the unconsciousness. It was bad. He really was not suppose to move for a week or so.

"Oh god.. oh god, Dean? Dean.. it's okay. Just.. god dammit, why don't you listen to me!" He held onto Dean and watching his eyes flutter close. He was out like a light, at least not hurting anymore. One sharp hit was enough to knock him out. This really sucked. This was the second time he'd been not so careful and caused himself enough pain it made him pass out.

"At least I can change your catheter now.. " He straightened Dean out on his bed, closed the curtains and came back to detach the urine filled pack from Dean's thigh and went to dispose it then washed his hands and came back with a new pack. He got to work extracting the used lane from his brother's bladder and went ahead inserting the new one that / I as a writer should not detail or this fic will have to be rated M../

Dean was not to move. It was repeated numerous times when day and half ago he'd been discharged. "Do not move. Let your brother take care of it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yeah.. sure, okay, whatever, can I go now?" Dean's usual response. Dr. John was even frustrated because after Dean's Surgery was done and he was awake he started moving. Started doing things by himself that he wasn't allowed to like going to the bathroom..

"I had to take a shit.. so what.." Was his response when they forced him back into bed.

"No, Mr. Chester. No 'taking shit's for you alone. You need something, you call us. Understand?"

He crossed his arms and glared at the nurse then the Doctor spoke. "Mr. Chester?"

"YeaAHHH OKAY." He said loudly, making 'get out of my room' motions with his hands.

"Okay then. I'll see you in a bit and if you're good I'll bring you cream pie with your food."

"Apple.." He whispered

"Yes, Apple. Right."

They liked Dean, but they didn't like how he turned on strong painkillers. Complete child and out of hand.

But it was their home now. Dean slept in his room and stayed the whole day in the leveled part of their living room. Just watching the view outside and playing video games uncomfortably with his leg elevated at all times.

He hated not being able to do much and the fact that it would take maybe half a year before he can fully normally walk again was eating him alive. He could't believe it and repeatedly try to walk on both his legs.

But now he was more asleep than unconscious, drained, and this was the only time Sam could take care of him without him fussing at Sam for hours straight. "Shouldn't do this to yourself, Dean. If you take care of yourself now you'll walk faster." He talked to himself as we wrapped up the dirty tissues to throw away and pulled back the sheets over his brother's legs.

Sam got back to the kitchen leaving Dean in his bedroom with the fan lightly on and the evening sun coming through the window. It was a good day and leaving to an even better day. He'd checked on his phone, on the weather app, tomorrow was looking promising and he hoped Dean could spend a day outside in the front ward. Their new swing was out there and Dean could lay on that with a nice view to the far away hills and the body of water beside it. There wasn't going to be any sun, mostly clouds but not rain. Just a cool nice day. Get Dean to get out of the house since he'd spent almost two days indoors.

He thought to himself about what he could make for tomorrow while he washed the dished and put the pot on for some some lemon tea for Dean. It was something new to Sam, but Dean really liked that tea. He actually, willingly, asked Dean for more the very first time he convinced Dean to have some with biscuits.

Maybe he'll make a lot of the tea tomorrow, since it was going to be cool day anyways. Have Dean buried in a bunch of blankets on the swing and just watch movies while Sam worked on their small garden. It sounded good.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Story's dragging out, I don't like it. Next chapter's going to be long but the last. Thanks all for reading and reviewing so far!

I'm going to work on my other fics or start another one. Maybe do a Hurt!Sam or just another Hurt!Dean. Leave me prompts of what you'll like to see the boys go through.

Review and be nice, we all try our best~


End file.
